


The Slayer

by Queenxo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: In every generation there is a chosen one he alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. He is The Slayer.





	1. Chapter 1

He lays in bed tossing and turning as his sleep is plagued with nightmares. Images flashing in his mind. Blood, so much blood, bodies laying lifeless before a man with blood red eyes and a sinister grin. Fear rushes through his veins as he desperately tries to wake up from this hell his mind is stuck in.

"STILES" he jolts upright, cold sweat covering his body and chest tight as he forces himself to breathe "I'm up dad" he yells back in response once he regains his breath, looking around as the memory of why he's here suddenly comes back to him. He groans as he throws himself back onto the bed wrapping himself up tightly in the safety of his large duvet. "Get up Stiles, don't want to be late for your first day" his dads chipper voice breaks through his cocoon of self loathing. Groaning once again he shoves his face harshly into his pillow "no, of course I wouldn't want that" he mumbles sarcastically to himself voice muffled by the pillow. He lays there wondering if his dad would notice if he hid under the blankets and just never came back out, but he quickly forgets that thought as his dad is a pretty great Sheriff do it probably wouldn't take him long at all to notice. "How bad can it be?" He asks himself as he slowly begins to get ready for his first day at his new school.

As they pull up the first thing Stiles notices is the big plaque on the lawn in front of the school. 'BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL' it states. Stiles rolls his eyes what a dumb name he thinks as his dad pulls to a stop in front of the school. "Okay Stiles have a good day, just stay positive, this will work out okay just have faith" his father paused and Stiles can see the internal battle in his eyes as he debates over whether or not to say anything, his mouth opening and closing several times before he finally speaks. Stiles braces himself preparing for the words he knows are coming "Stiles, just please don't get kicked out again, make this work" Stiles tears his gaze away from his fathers pleading one in favour of looking at his feet, he feels his heat shatter at the tone his fathers voice he never meant to cause so much trouble, but the trouble just seems to follow him where ever he goes. He's done with trouble, he's done with the darkness and the creatures he's done with risking himself to save people he's just done. He has to make this work not for himself but for his dad he couldn't live with himself if he let his old man down again. "I'll make it work dad, I promise" he makes his way out of the car saying a brief goodbye as he filters into the school alongside the rest of the students. 

"Now Mie... Mice" Stiles listens as the head teacher begins to butcher his name, the same name that used to roll off his mother's tongue with grace. "It's Mieczyclaw... but just call me Stiles sir" he offers his hand for the man to shake. "Yes well that was a bit of a mouthful now wasn't it" the man sits in front of Stiles watching him with a cautious yet amused look. "Now let's get started on the matter at hand shall we. I know most schools would probably be quick to judge and tell you silly things like watch your step but you won't get any of that here at Beacon Hills High. We just want to help you achieve your best so if you help us then we will help you and if you don't... well you know what happens right Stiles?" Stiles looks at the man debating over what the right answer here is because he most certainly does know since he's been kicked out of one school already which is clearly stated in his transcripts. "Yes Mr. Finstock, I'm aware of what happens." Mr. Finstock just watches Stiles for a minute silently sizing him up and figuring out whether or not letting him join this school is going to cause trouble he sure hopes not. "Alright Stillinski, get to your first class" he dismisses as Stiles makes a timely exit. 

As Stiles is rushing down the sparse corridor not paying attention to his surrounding in an attempt to find his first class, he feels the wind knocked out of him and next thing he knows he's blinking up at the ceiling "what the fuck?" He questions as he attempts to get bearings. Sitting up he looks up and takes notice of a boy clearly the same age as himself standing there peering down at him with a goofy grin and the most adorable puppy eyes he's ever seen. His grin helping to hide the fact that the boys jaw is slightly askew and his shaggy chocolate brown hair falling into his adorable eyes. "Hi! I'm Scott MCcall!" The boy rushes out his introduction taking Stiles by surprise at the excitement lacing his voice. God is this kid seriously just a complete puppy or what? He thinks to himself. "Yo, yeah Stiles. That's me good ole Stiles Stilinski here" he gestures to himself mentally face palming over how idiotic he sounds. Stiles shakes his head in attempt to to focus back on the conversation instead of mentally reprimanding himself for being an idiot. "Sorry Scott it's been great to meet you and all but I really need to get to my first lesson, I'll um see you around I guess since ya know we both go here and stuff. Yeah well bye" he ends up yelling the last half as he's already racing down the hall in a vain attempt at getting as far away from the awkwardness of that conversation. 

Today has got to be the worst first day in the history of first days. First he wakes up from the most mentally scaring nightmares he has ever had, then her gets sucked into what has to be a record breaker as far as awkward conversations go and now of course he is stuck in his first class at a new school and he doesn't have the stupid bloody book!

Next to him he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat in an attempt to catch his attention, swivelling around in his chair to face the girl next to him he takes in her goddess like appearance. Her sharp green eyes focused on him with an assessing look, her high rosy cheekbones accented by her glowing strawberry blonde hair. She quirks one flawlessly sculpted eyebrow at him in question and motions towards the book placed between them. A blush forms high on his cheeks as embarrassment Wells up inside him for the second time today. 

As the sharp shrill noise of the bell rings he turns to thank the goddess next to him but before he gets the chance she's introducing herself "I'm Lydia, Lydia Martin. You know if you wanted to get a textbook of your own they're in the library." She pauses debating something internally a second passes before she speaks again " come on Bambi I'll walk you there" she barely gives him a moment to comprehend what she's said before she's sauntering out of the classroom on her dangerously high heels. Stiles flails behind her in an attempt to catch up. God what is this woman part cheetah he wonders. "Now Bambi, if you stick with me you'll be fine, you just need to learn who not to be around" she states her voice edged with disgust as she gestures towards a boy the age as them with lanky limbs and a mess of blonde curls atop his head, his lanky limbs bent over the water fountain a few meters away from where they're stood enabling him from seeing any of the details of the boys face, all he can really see is the thick scarf wrapped around his neck. What the hell he thinks taking in the scarf it's like 60 out who the hell wear a bloody scarf in summer! "You're from LA so in this tiny town you are practically royalty and around with people like me will only prove your power" she looks at Stiles once again assessing him before she speaks again "well here's the library, I'll see you around and I look forward to finding out all about you. Every. Single. Little. Detail" she smiles devilishly at him as he watches mouth agape at her retreating figure bouncing down the the hall with a cold elegance. 

He walks into the library, instantly he can feel goosebumps rise on his skin as a tremor makes its way down his spine in apprehension, his whole body on edge as he takes in the dusty room surrounding him "um... hello, anyone in here?" The room is eerily silent as his voice echoes around the empty space bouncing off the bookshelves adorning the room. The sunlight just barely managing to break through the tiny windows lining the tops of the walls in a desperate attempt to lighten the room. He cautiously makes his way over to the desk his feet silent as he moves a newspaper strewn across the desk catches his eyes as he reads the ominous headline "Three Missing Boys, Search Still Ongoing" what are the chances he thinks to himself before rushing to erase the thought, reminding himself that it's not his problem anymore. 

Stiles propels himself forward as he feels a rough hand make contact with his shoulder "HOLY SHIT!" He screeches as he turns to face the man responsible for giving him a minor heartache. Clutching his chest in an attempt to control his breathing he takes in the man before hims appearance. He looks to be middle aged at most his heart greying giving it that self and pepper affect that dare he say looks surprisingly hot. Is everyone in this stupid school got cause if so he's going to have to transfer. "Can I help you?" Voice deep and gravelly "um yeah hi I'm new here Stiles Stilinski and well I'm here because I need books" he gestures around him "hence ya know library?" He can hear the question as it comes out the mans eyes widen in realisation and possibly an edge of excitement to them "I'm Mr. Argent the new librarian, you can call me Chris though and don't worry I know exactly what you need."

Chris scurries off into an office just behind the fest which must be his and Stiles can't help but feel relief wash over him as something in this godforsaken day has finally gone right. Chris emerges moments later with a thick leather bound book and slams it down triumphantly in front of Stiles. He feels his breath catch in his throat as panic swells in chest taking in the book that's been placed in front of him. This can't be happening he thinks. The title reads 'Book Of Beasts' In thick cursive writing the cover worn from decade possibly even centuries of use "uh um no. No that is definitely not what I need like no not at all." He races out of the room as panic begins to overtake him as he desperately tries to regulate his breathing. "Hey, hey you okay?" He looks up following the voice to see a girl he hasn't noticed before eyeing him with concern. He shakes his head in response not managing to speak as his vision turns blurry and body turns to jelly he stumbles slightly. He feels the gentle arms of the girl wrap around him in an attempt to hold him upright as she begin to drag him outside towards a bench in front of the school. "Hey man just breathe with me okay, watch my chest. You can do it okay it's going to be alright just breathe" her voice steady yet gentle as she instructs him, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathes in and out deeply. Stiles finally feels his breathing begin to regulate and his heart slows as his chest loosens. "There you go that's it just breathe" he sucks in one final deep breath chocking on the air as it burns his lungs "thanks I'm Stiles" he rasps our throat dry from the panic attack. She smiles warmly at him extending her hand holding out a bottle of water for him. He smiles shyly taking the water from her and gulping it down to ease the rawness of his throat. "I'm Cora Hale it's nice to meet you Stiles, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again very soon" she stares and then she's gone. Just gone, nowhere in sight as if she was never there the only proof of her presence the bottle of water he's clutching in his hand.. whipping his head around in confusion as her tried to search for the unfamiliar girl. His head a mess of thoughts from the panic attack he recovered from only moments ago as he tries to figure out what the hell just happened. 

To his relief the rest of the day passes by in an uneventful blur. He stands to the side of the entrance looking out for his dads police cruiser but he can't spot it which is odd, he could've sworn his dad said he'd pick him up. With a groan he pulls his phone from his pocket dialling his dads number hoping he's just running late. The Sheriff answers with a huff "hey kiddo everything okay?" His dads voice crackles due to bad signal " yeah pop you still picking me up 'cause schools kinda finished already?" He questions he doesn't even need to hear his dads response to know that he's going to be walking home today which is just great! "Oh I'm so sorry kiddo I've been so busy with this new case I'm looking into I completely forgot, I'll be home for dinner though I'm sorry kid I love you" he sighs wishing not for the first time that his dad would stop working so hard " It's okay pops I'll just see you at home for dinner. Love you too" he says as he shuts off his phone shoving it back into his pocket as he makes his way back home. 

As he's walking he can sense someone following him, he can feel the weight of their eyes watching his every movement, he focuses his hearing in an attempt to hear footsteps or breathing or just anything to make him feel less like he's imagining it but there's nothing. The dark alley he's walking back through is completely silent not even the flutter of s birds wings. He looks above him noticing a metal bar and swiftly pulls himself up. Holding himself up he sees a figure approaching underneath the bar, he swings himself down feet connecting harshly with the figures chest knocking them to the floor as Stiles straddles their waist with his hand around their throat. In this close proximity he can tell that the figure is a man. A strand of his dark hair falling into his striking green eyes, beautiful Stiles thinks as he play close attention to the myriad of colour in those tricking eyes. Sharp cheekbones define the man stubbled jaw and unimpressed scowl wedged there. 

"Why are you following me?" Stiles breathes out trying to remain unaffected by the man whose body he is pressed to firmly against. The man pushes a rough hand against Stiles' chest pushing him off with an unnatural amount of force, what the hell is this guy? Stiles flails in a mess of limbs on the floor as the mans rough hand comes into view in an offer to help him up. Stiles slaps the hand away like a petulant child and the mans scowl deepens. " I've got to say for a Slayer you're rather disappointing" the man huffs out while crossing his arms in an intimidating stance "and who exactly are you to be disappointed asshole, if you want I'm more then happy to show you exactly what I can do to your creepy ass" Stiles spit with venom, the man does no more then raise one perfect bushy eyebrow at the comment. Stiles fight down the heat rising up his neck as he realises what he just said. "Let's just say I'm a friend" Stiles scoffs who the hell does this guy think he is "well what if I don't want a friend" He fixes the man with a threatening glare "I never said I was your friend kid, just watch out cause something big is coming" the man states voice cold as ice, Stiles stands frozen watching the mans clearly muscled back retreat "yeah whatever asshole" he mumbles to himself regaining his bodily functions and mentally cursing the stranger out as he continues on his way home.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for beta

Looking for a beta reader who would be interested I helping with the rest of this fix if anyone is interested please contact me on tumblr username is queen18xo thank you!


End file.
